Really hecking Terrible MMPPP stories
by anjeez929
Summary: Originally one one paragraph story, a collection of one paragraph stories that are pretty weird. Also contains some Omorashi and Omakyusai
1. Dead man

Okay, my second less than 500 words one shot. Actually, It's just 111 words. The same amount as Battito d'amore~Perfect Harmony. Based of Saying things as jevil part 2

* * *

Rihito walked up to the door when he saw a corpse on the floor. "Mikaru, Why is there a dead man in our house?" he said. "oh wow. I didn't noticed that." said Mikaru. "Mikaru," said Rihito, "How could you have not noticed that?" He sighed. "Okay, tell me exactly what you were doing before you got here." he said. Mikaru began to explain. "Well I was upstairs..." "Yes?" "Reacting to MIAS..." "Mhmm." "When this guy showed up." "Continue" "So I stabbed him 37 times in the chest." "Mikaru! That kills people!" said Rihito. "Oh wow. I did not know that." said Mikaru. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!" shouted Rihito.


	2. Salad

I decided to make a full series of stories like the last one. Based of a BFB comic I'm not going to name. 69 words, how sad. Again, let me know how you would lengthen this.

* * *

Maria ran up to Gaito. "Gaito-sama, make me salad!" she said. "No more salad." said Gaito, "You've been eating it for the past month." Just then, Eriru from somewhere else shouted, "That means he doesn't love you anymore!" "What! Is that true?" Maria cried, almost heartbroken. "Eriru, you're not helping!" said Gaito. "It's clear he doesn't like you anymore." said Eriru. "Gaito-sama!" Maria cried. "Eriru, shut up!" shouted Gaito.


	3. Knotted Tails

I based this of a pic from A blog about some anglerfish (anglerfic dot tumblr dot com). post/44458716371/so-i-vanished-for-a-while-but-then-the-fish-got. I won't use the dialogue in the pic because it's too hard to translate. 71 words

* * *

Sheshe and Mimi were chasing each other. They realised they accidentally got their microphone tails stuck in a knot. "This is awkward" said Sheshe. Sheshe tried to untangle the tails. Mimi started moaning. "hehe~! that feels nice~!" "Mimi! I'm trying to concentrate!" said Sheshe. Sheshe got their tails untangled. "Done." She looked at her hand. "What's this gunk doing on my hand?" she said. "hehe. that's mine~" said Mimi. Sheshe blushed.


	4. Doc Brown

This one is set (Breathes in) IN THE FUTURE! Note: Luna is my headcanon name for Lucia's daughter. Also, a bit of manga spoilers. Based off an undertale comic. 140 words

* * *

Kaito and Mikaru were talking. "So your wife is the sea goddess, huh?" said Mikaru, "Sugoi!" "Oh yeah, she's the coolest." said Kaito. "I bet she knows everything" said Mikaru. Just then, they heard knocking. "Speak of the devil" Lucia ran in. "KAITO! Where are my jim jams and doohickeys?" she said. "Doos are in the drawer. Jams are in the whatsits" said Kaito. "I knew it!" Lucia threw her daughter to Kaito. "Take Luna" she said, "Put the fridge in the groceries!" "I had a brainwave that I must write down to sheet music." she said, "But all of my papers are neither sheets, nor music!" "TO THE MUSIC ROOM!" She ran through the door. "A regular doc brown, isn't she" said Kaito. Lucia peeked through the hole she made in the wall. "And tell hi I said Mikaru!"


	5. Wet

This uses characters from BFB. If you don't know what it is, then check out this yt playlist! playlist?list=PLEywrRCfqsskUJrJ0nDswvRo0SmIq7ZJV This is 136 words!

* * *

Seira was walking with Firey Jr from BFB. Just then, Hanon came up. "I bet you're feeling wet right now! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" she said. "Yeah, I wet myself a bit, sorry. Can you give me a paper towel?" said Seira, not getting Hanon's motives. "No, that's not what I meant!" said Hanon, "You want something more than that" Seira was still confused. "Two paper towels?" she said. Hanon facepalmed. "Not that!" she shouted, "I bet you want something big and round!" "Hanon! I don't need the whole roll of paper towels!" Seira said. Hanon pushed Seira and Firey Jr into a pointless recovery center. Just then, Clock came in. "Hanon! Stop trying to lewd her!" he shouted, "Besides, they don't even know what... uhh... that is! They won't do anything in there." "They... won't?"


	6. Cup

An extension to this exchange from Cabin Pressure.

Arthur: Here you are Skip, nice hot cup of coffee.  
Martin: Oh, it's cold.  
Arthur: Nice cup of coffee.  
Martin: It's horrible!  
Arthur: Cup of coffee.  
Martin: I'm not even sure it is coffee.  
Arthur: Cup.

Also, it's EXACTLY 100 WORDS!

* * *

Noel was making Coffee for Karen. "Here you go, sis," said Noel, "A nice hot cup of coffee" Karen sweatdropped. "Uhh, Noel?" said Karen. "What is it?" said Noel. "It's cold." said Karen. "At least it's a nice cup of coffee" said Noel. "It's horrible." added Karen. "At least it's a cup of coffee" said Noel. "I'm not even sure if this is coffee." Karen noted. "At least it's a cup" said Noel. "And you put it in a sock." Karen complained. "At least it's a..." said Noel, "What do I say?" "How did mess up this badly?" shouted Karen.


	7. Panties

Obviously based of the "Sans, pick up your sock" scene. 99 words, which is one less than last time.

* * *

Karen ran up to Noel. "Noel!" she shouted, pointing to a dirty pair of panties, "Please pick up your panties!" "Okay" said Noel. She picked it up. Then put it back down. "Don't put it back down!" Karen shouted, "Move it!" Noel kicked the pair of panties two inches to the left. "You moved it two inches!" Karen cried, "Move it to your room!" "Okay..." said Noel. "And don't bring it back!" Noel dropped the panties. "It's still here!" screamed Karen. "Didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?" said Noel, slyly. Karen facepalmed. "Whatever!"


	8. Pregnant

Makoto gets Meru pregnant. Based of a youtube comment by JBegumx forever and one of my reviews on Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Duo. Comment is watch?v=4Uy6yIxPMqU&lc=UgglB4hU4RzmlngCoAEC.

Clock: Why are you writing this? Meru is 12!

Me: They're 16 in this story. This is 60 words.

* * *

Makoto was walking in the halls when she heard screaming from the girls bathroom. Meru ran out, holding a pregnancy test. "Meru, What's wrong?" said Makoto. "I tested positive!" cried Meru. Yesterday, Makoto and Meru were... yeah. "You got pregnant from me?" said Makoto. Meru nodded. "Calm down." said Makoto, "I'm sure being a teenage mother is fine." "Really?" "Yeah."


	9. I'm a girl!

An idea I had. In episode 24, Rina was given a male tuxedo. Why does everyone keep thinking Rina is a boy? Then I saw this picture r/traaaaaaannnnnnnnnns/comments/60sqvn/when_you_really_need_to_pee_but_forced_into_mens/ and so I did this. 120 words.

* * *

Class is finally over! Rina rushed to the girls bathroom. She was just about to enter a stall when a teacher saw her. "What are you doing here?" the teacher said, "This is the girl's restroom!" "But I'm a girl!" shouted Rina. "Then why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" the teacher said. "Because I want to!" said Rina. The teacher dragged Rina to the boy's washroom. "I'm a girl!" Rina shouted. She walked to a stall but it was occupied. In fact, all the stalls were occupied! "That's just great." Rina thought, "Why do people think I'm a boy?" She sighed. She walked over to a urinal. Rina's probably going to make a mess, but it's her only option.


	10. Drink my pee!

Wow! Two pee related Really hecking terrible stories in a row! In one day! This is based of this weird scene from a random anime called Ueno-san wa bukiyou. watch?v=_mivrxfJUus on youtube. This had got to be the longest one at 329 words, too long! But the next one's longer.

* * *

Hanon was telling Nagisa about a water purifier she built with Noel. "Well, Nagisa. Pretty awesome, huh?" said Hanon. She gave him a bottle of some yellowish liquid. "Now then!" she said, "I present to you my own purified urine!" "She's showing off her own pee!" said Nagisa, "Put that away, please. It's gross" "What! It's not gross!" said Hanon, "Noel has even turned the foul waters expelled from I, Hanon, famous fashion designer to be, into the scented liquids of a 3rd year middle school student!" "you don't have to put yourself down like that..." said Nagisa. "And so!" said Hanon, "You must drink my urine, Nagisa" "Is this girl okay in the head?" Nagisa thought. "Wait, why would I drink THAT?" he said, "What are you saying?" "You forced my hand..." said Hanon, "Hey, Lucia... Start drinking my pee." "I could sue you for sexual harassment, Hanon" "Now, Now, just try some first." "She doesn't want to..." said Nagisa. The screen focused on Hanon. "Fine, I get it, Lucia" said Hanon. Lucia started drinking the pee. "Normally, that would cost 100 yen." noted Nagisa. Lucia was all grossed out. "You okay, Lucia?" said Nagisa. "The pee had neither taste nor odor." said Lucia. "Yes" She turned to Nagisa. "Drink it and be grateful, Nagisa." said Hanon, "This is MY pee. I made this pee!" "Look, what do you want from me?" "DRINK IT DAMMIT!" Hanon shoved the bottle to Nagisa. He dodged. "Stop it!" he said, "That's dirty!" "It's not dirty! It's been purified" "Still, it's pee! It's pee!" shouted Nagisa, "Okay time out! Seriously, that's gross. It's really gross!" "Stop calling me gross, you stupid idiot!" cried Hanon, "This is a difficult time for me!" So Rina went to her. "I'm sure Nagisa-senpai will come around." she said. "Rina..." "Nagisa, this is how serious she is." continued Rina, "The rest is up to you. Please decide" Nagisa felt sorry. "Nope, I'm not drinking that." he said.


	11. Sex

Based off 591747794-really-hecking-terrible-bfdi-stories-dare-2-four on wattpad. However, that was about everyone fricking everyone else whereas this is just Nikora giving the talk. 402 words.

* * *

Hippo came up to Nikora. "Nikora-san, can I ask you something?" said Hippo. "What is it?" said Nikora. "What is sex?" said Hippo. Nikora blushed. "Where did you hear that word?" she said. "Well me and Yuuri-san heard Mikaru-san talk about it." said Hippo. Nikora giggled. "Okay, I'll tell you two about it." said Nikora, "Get Yuuri. Also, get Mimi. I think she deserved to know about it as well." A few minutes later, Hippo returned with Yuuri and Mimi. "Alright, kids. I'm gonna tell you a thing or two about sex." said Nikora. She started to explain. "Guys for some reason have this weird dangly thing called a penis that makes them male, I don't know why. Kaito used that thing to penetrate Lucia's... uhh... vagina, which is a hole in women that you're supposed to put you dangly-whatever into. This is often used to make children, but the majority of people do it recreationally because it makes their genitals all hot and tingly when this happens. I believe this is weird but you're gonna like it in the future as well I think. Anyways, Hanon first wanted to do to with Mitsuki who is twenty two, and I think your sister wanted to do it with you, Mimi. Both of those are weird. Another thing I find odd is that they're all pretty loud when they do that. Some people wanted Noel to do it but she declined, she told me it was dirty. Also, In another really hecking terrible story, Meru did it with Kaito's cousin, Makoto, and she ended up having a baby, but that's in the future and they're non-canon anyways, even to other really hecking terrible stories. Or at least I hope so. Gaito and Maria do it a lot. Kaito once did it to Lucia as a mermaid, which I don't know how that happened. I think it was Lucia secreting eggs and Kaito secreting some weird white stuff. Hanon wants to get Seira and Firey jr to do it but Clock tries to prevent people from doing it underage. Also, Mimi, remember when you and Sheshe got your tails tied up together in another really hecking terrible story and when Sheshe tried to unknot the tails, you were moaning like crazy? Yeah, that's what it feels like." Hippo smiled. "That's very informative." said Hippo, "In fact, I'm gonna do it with Yuuri-san right now!"


	12. Sara Detector

(●-●)_/ Spooktober

(U_U) Omorashi October

Did I seriously try to make a drake meme? Whatever, I'm gonna post some pee related MMPPP stuff. But back to this story. This is inspired by the BFDIA 1 stinger. 83 words

* * *

Sara was listening to the radio. An ad started to play. "Has this ever happened to you? Do you want to know where Sara is but you don't know where Sara is? Well do we have the solution for you. Buy our new Sara Detector as soon as you possibly can. "Why would you ever want to do that?" you ask. Here's why. Our super sensational sunset-colored sonar is a so surreal type of Sara searcher. Buy now." Sara turned the boombox off.


	13. Story 13

The 13th Really hecking terrible story! The total amount of words in the previous story is 1720 so my plan is for this to be 280 words! The next one is gonna be omorashi

* * *

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. It's wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground." said Noel, "The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible" "Can I continue?" said Karen. "Oh, sure" said Noel. ""Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little." "Barry! Breakfast is ready!" "Coming! Hang on a second." "Hello?" "Barry?" "Adam?"" Seira ran to them. "What are you doing?" she said. "Reading out the bee movie script." said Karen. "But why?" "It's the thirteenth really he-" "Karen! Don't say that word in front of Seira!" "The thirteenth really terrible MMPPP story." said Karen, "Our goal is to reach 280 words. We already reached sixty words having this, including the words in this sentence after "sixty"." "How many words do we have left?" said Hanon. "118, which is the number of elements of the periodic table." said Karen, "I just used up 17 more. Now it's 21." "We talked about 3 stories when Nikora gave Hippo, Yuuri and Mimi the talk." said Hanon. "What talk?" said Seira. "You see..." Karen shut Hanon up before she could explain what sex is to Seira. "Oh, remember when Rina was forced into the boys bathroom and had to pee standing up? Or when Mikaru stabbed someone 37 times in the chest" said Lucia, "Those were weird" "Says the one who smashed into the wall when you had a musical brainwave." said Hanon. "There are 5 more stories to mention," said Karen, "but we're all out of space"


	14. Demon pee

Do Suiyou pee? Whatever, this is Omorashi October and even is they don't, Human drinks are still going to make them. 249 words

* * *

Izuru is at a bar with Eriru, figuring out how to catch the Main Trio. Eriru just drank an entire bottle of water and now... well, you can probably guess. Eriru tried to enter but Coco was in there. "Why does the Yellow Pearl Princess always take long in the restroom" said Izuru, "Whatever." Izuru got a plan. She dragged Eriru, who still needed to pee. "Eriru, stop complaining!" said Izuru. "But I have to go..." said Eriru. "Then hold it!" said Izuru. The Main Trio appeared. Eriru tried to keep a straight face, which was hard to do considering she needed to go. Lucia said, "We'll purify you with our Pichi Pichi Voice!" "FIRST I HAVE TO TAKE A BATHROOM BREAK!" Eriru shouted. She saw that Rina had tied a rope around her leg. She turned into battle forme. "You do never mess with a girl who has to pee!" she said. "True but," said Hanon, "You kinda deserve it" The Main trio transformed. A surge of uncomfortableness kicked in and Eriru turned into lighthearted. The Mermaid Princesses started singing. As this is a really hecking terrible story, I won't tell you what song they are singing. Anyways, "Kya!" cried Eriru, "Not only do I have to pee..." She calmed down. "Love Shower Pitch!" "How about an encore!" Izuru disappeared. "Uh... What's that puddle doing under you?" said Rina. Eriru saw that she wet herself while trying to block out the song and hold her fluids in. "Oopsies!"


	15. Antilipo

Antilipos opposite lipograms; space-separated pieces possesses specific glyph, presently P (Pun). Particular Pichi eponym possessing P: Hippo. Despise pee happening pieces per penis-possessers (yup, expect stupid speak). Plus, script nonprose seprately. Pee pleasure period, people! Excepting paragraph poll.

* * *

Hippo sipped plenty cups. Pee problem predictable. Hippo stops. Hippo percieves pee problem. Hippo panics. Hippo desperately speeds approaching potty. Occupied! Pounding pain deepens. Hippo presses parts, pulsating powerfully. "Perhaps separate options; Bedpan, Pot, Poppies?" Hippo ponders, "Nope! Pretty sloppy." Hippo pounds desperately. Pee practically escaping. Potty opens. Hippo approaches potty. Hippo unzipped pants. Hippo's pee pours penentratingly "Phew..." Emptied, Hippo happily departs.


	16. AVoid5 Omo

"How many words in that last story?" you may ask. 63! As for what I think about trans girl omorashi? IDK. Anyways, as that last story was an antilipo omorashi, this is a lipogram omorashi! And what lipogram girl can you think of to win against AVoid5!Lucia! Dissimilar to AVoid5 Aria, this is in nobody's POV(Point of Vision). 102 words

* * *

Lucia is in class, squirming hard. Lucia is dying to go to a washroom. You could say that this AVoid has to void! "How much liquid did Lucia drink?" said Hanon. "A lot!" Lucia did cry. Anyways, Lucia had a pound of pain at Lucia's crotch. "Mayhaps I could hold it in until class is finishing." Lucia thought. Lucia did try to, but Lucia's piss-holding part was about to fail! Lucia did shout, "Miss! I got to go!" Lucia's tutor did allow Lucia to go. Lucia ran though that hallway. Lucia ran to a stall in girl's bathroom. "Ahhh... This is amazing..."


	17. Demon pee 2

You know, I don't actually despise male omorashi, I just think female omorashi is more kinkier. So here's another suiyou Omorashi, this time using Mimi instead of Eriru. 142 words.

* * *

Mimi was walking at the park with Sheshe. Just then, she felt her bladder inflating. She crossed her legs. "Sheshe, I got to pee." Mimi cried. Sheshe knew Mimi can't pee squatting, so she looked for a bucket or a bowl for Mimi to sit on and release her fluids into. Later, "I'm at my limit!" Mimi cried, "I'm about to burst!" Sheshe came back with a bowl. She placed the bowl behind a bush. Mimi ran behind that bush and sat on the bowl. She emptied herself. She sighed. "Hey Sheshe?" she said, "What do you do when you have to pee?" Sheshe blushed, but answered Mimi's question. "Same as you." she said, "But I can pee without support." "Can you show me?" said Mimi. Sheshe blushed again, but accepted. She took off her pants, squatted, and peed. Mimi blushed slightly.


	18. 4th wall pee

Today is 9/10/2019 in the D/MM/YYYY format. That is a palindrome so I thought "Which character casually makes palindromes, at least in my upcoming fanfic Mystical Mermaid Melody?" Karen! Keep in mind that, in my headcanon, she is also an avid fourth wall breaker so that's what this is, a fourth wall breaker omorashi. Also this is my 111th document. 107 words, which is not a palindrome but 555 characters is!

* * *

"I desperately have to pee!" said Karen. She ran to the bathroom, but realizes you're following her. "Ugh, what does a fourth wall breaker have to do to get some privacy." she said, "Even though this is written and won't see what I'm doing, can you please move out of the way?" You shook your head. You had to know what was going on. "Fine!" said Karen, "I'll just lock the door so you won't see but I'll give you aural guides on what I'm doing" She closed the door. You then hear the sound of a stream of water splashing. Then the sound of Karen sighing.


	19. Gamer Girl

Noel can kind of be thought as a gamer girl in my opinion. Of course gamer girl pee comes into mind. The Ryuhyo twins' omorashi consecutively! This isn't true omorashi because Noel doesn't like getting aroused. 135 words and 696 characters. Also, Noel likes peeing standing up but I'm gonna draw that.

* * *

Noel was in the middle of playing a game of Super Smash Bros, don't ask, when she felt a sudden urge to leak. "Oh god, not now of all times!" she thought, "Why did I drink all that lemonade?" She tried to hold it in but a few minutes later, she just had to use the restroom and the game hadn't finished yet. "Man, this guy is good." Noel thought, "I would be impressed if I didn't need to go." She looked at the empty lemonade bottle. A 1L bottle should be enough. With one hand on the controller, she took off her panties and placed the bottle in position. She let it out, the golden stream making its way perfectly into the bottle. Noel sighed in relief. "Any longer and I would've wet myself."


	20. Mermaid pee

This is rushed. I posted this near the end of the day. I only have ten minutes to write and post this thing. This is Hanon's Omorashi. 91 words

* * *

Hanon drank too much water. "Kya! I got to pee!" She ran over to the bathroom. She was just about to enter when Rina entered before her. "Sorry. No hard feelings right?" she said. She locked the door. Hanon pushed onto her parts and crossed her legs. She also pounded on the door for Rina to finish. She felt a few drops onto her panties. She calmed down and just let it out. She let out a slight moan. Rina exited the bathroom and called Nikora that Hanon had wet herself.


	21. Mermaid pee 2

This is based off my Rina Omorashi drawing on deviantart anjeez/art/I-drew-Rina-needing-to-pee-815554713. A comment on there comments/1/815554713/4780749089 says "Hai their (she makes it in the end pls)" So yeah. 85 words

* * *

Rina really needed to go. Even though I just said that, Karen was wondering why she was fidgeting so much. "Rina is desperate for something, but I don't know what" she said. Rina tried to say that she has to tinkle, but she can't say. Noel ran up to Karen. "Idiot Karen! Can't you see that Rina has to pee?" she said. "I should've guessed that." said Karen, "You know what? I'll let you use the bathroom." Rina ran to the bathroom. She relieved herself.


	22. Mermaid pee 3

As I did Hanon's and Rina's Omorashis, I might as well do Lucia's Omorashi. Five Mermaid's Omorashis in a row! I don't how to do an Omorashi for Coco or Seira. Also, this is the shortest amount of time between Omorashi fics at an hour. 101 words and 515 characters. More palindromes

* * *

It was a long day for Lucia. She didn't get the chance to empty herself once. She ran to the bathroom only to find out Hanon is using it. "Hanon! I have to go!" she cried. "I'm busy" said Hanon, "A girl needs her time on the toilet." Lucia crossed her legs tightly. "Hurry up!" she cried. Just as she was abut to wet herself, Hanon walked out of the restroom. Lucia ran in. She was sure Rina had to go but that was the least of her concerns. She sat on the toilet and released her fluids. "Ahhhh... much better..."


	23. 2 in 1

I decided to take a break from Omorashi. Only for today of course. The choice was between "38+2 weeks pregananant" and "There's no D in me". I decided to do both. Combined total words is 102 words!

* * *

Rina was learning about how babies are made from Nikora. Problem is that she drank soda before and now she is acting weird. "So you see, Rina." said Nikora, "After 38 weeks, the baby is born" "Of corose, Niroka." said Rina, drunkly. "But it starts developing two weeks after fertilization" added Nikora. "38+2 weeks pregananant?" questioned Rina.

Meanwhile, Hanon ran up to Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa!" she said, "Spell you!" Nagisa answered, "Y-O-U." "You forgot the D!" said Hanon. Nagisa was confused. "There's no D in You!" he corrected. "Will you do the honor? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Hanon said slyly. Nagisa blushed.


	24. Revenge

This is based off a thing I saw on youtube. watch?v=oSKIdPgSSEE 121 words.

* * *

Noel starts playing music. "Creeper!" she said. "What?" said Coco. "Creeper!" repeated Noel. "Aw man!" said Lucia. "So"(Rina) "we"(Karen) "Isn't that that Minecraft thing?" said Coco. "Coco, shut!" shouted Lucia. "skjdglfh" said Rina. "Creeper!" said Lucia, Noel and Karen. "Aw man!" said Rina. "So"(Noel) "we"(Karen) "back"(Lucia) "in"(Rina) "the"(Noel) "mine"(Karen) "Got our pickaxe"(Lucia) "swinging"(Rina) "from"(Karen) "side to side"(Noel) "side,"(Karen) "side to"(Lucia) "Hey guys, what's going on here" said Seira. "Seira! Oh my god!" shouted Rina. "Creeper" said Lucia and Noel. "Aw man!" said Karen. "So"(Noel) "way"(Rina) "No" said Lucia. "Wait!" said Noel. "mine"(Karen) "START OVER!" shouted Lucia. "Creeper!" said Karen. "Aw man!" said Lucia. "So"(Noel) "way"(Karen) "back"(Rina) "back"(Lucia) She realized her mistake. She screamed. "I wish Hanon was here" said Noel.


	25. Oh noes

Another fic of Eriru wetting herself. This time, it's more embarrassing. I'm also planning to draw a picture of this. 108 words.

* * *

"Gaito-sama! I can't hold it!" Eriru cried. Eriru had drunk too much water and Gaito called her up. "Eriru can you please stop?" said Gaito. "But I desperately have to go pee pee!" said Eriru. "Ugh. Can't you hold it in for a few more minutes?" said Eriru. "But I can't!" said Eriru. "As I was saying..." said Gaito. Eriru started wailing. "I'M AT MY LIMIT!" she shouted. Just then, she emptied her bladder but not in the way she wanted to. She sighed in despair. "I peed myself in front of Gaito-sama..." Eriru thought. Gaito saw the puddle Eriru was making. "Eriru! That is disgusting!" he said.


	26. Spinoff time

A brand new sitcom starring your favourite, or least favourite, Dark Lovers, Izuru and Eriru's Castle Dorm! I'll be posting this as a RHTMMPPPS and a story of its own! Thus, I won't say the word count. 26th RHT Story! Started writing on 11/1 11:11

* * *

(Izuru and Eriru are sitting on Eriru's Bed)  
Izuru: Isn't it great sharing a dorm?  
Eriru: Yeah, although it's kind of awkward getting up to empty without waking you up.  
Izuru: It probably doesn't matter. You do wet the bed a lot.  
Eriru: Izuru! I have a small bladder!  
Izuru: No doubt about that. You wet yourself in two really hecking terrible stories  
(Laughtrack)  
Eriru: A lot of the previous stories were about pee  
Izuru: Still better than the one about tail knotting  
Eriru: Hey, where is Yuuri?  
Izuru: Making out with Hippo  
Eriru: I wish I could do the same with Gaito-sama  
Izuru: Hey! Gaito-sama is mine!  
(Laughtrack)  
(Maria comes in)  
Izuru: Maria, what gives? We were recording a sitcom!  
Maria: Okay, okay. So I was about to take a bath when I saw Gaito.  
Eriru: So?  
Maria: He was also gonna take a bath. Guess what he did?  
Izuru: What?  
Maria: He undressed right in front of me! And I saw his... I'm about to faint!  
Eriru: Why can't he undress in front of me?  
(Laughtrack)  
Maria: If the theory of me despising to fill with urine was wrong, I might have wet myself from all this excitement!  
Izuru: Well knowing you, something else would've come out of that hole  
(Laughtrack)  
Eriru: Speaking of fluids, I'm a bit thirsty. I'm just gonna get some juice  
(Eriru leaves)  
Izuru: Don't drink too much!  
(Laughtrack)  
Maria: Can someone turn that thing off? It's been going off every five seconds


	27. Swappi origins

How many words in that last story? 249. This is based off xX-AVJ-Xx's au origin stories. 196 words, 221 including the end.

* * *

"Wow! Rina-san is so cool!" said Yoshino. Rina blushed. "Oh thanks" she said. "You're so great at everything!" added Yoshino. Hanon came up. "Except for being girly of course" she said. "What? Of course I can!" said Rina. "Then do it!" said Yoshino, "You'd be so cute" "Okay, but Hanon, in return, you have to be all tomboy...ish" said Rina, "So you shall be in my place and I shall be in yours" "Okay!" said Hanon. Rina went into the locker room and changed into a girl's uniform. "Wow! I didn't even know you have a girl's uniform" said Hanon. "Well, I bought if a few days ago, but I never thought about wearing it until now" said Rina, tying her hair into a bun. Rina threw a boys uniform to Hanon. "Here! Change into this" she said. Hanon went into the locker room and changed into that. "I look ridiculous" said Hanon. "Of course, the hairclip throws everything off" said Yoshino. She took it off. "Perfect!" said Rina. Some wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff later, everyone else has swapped places, Lucia being judgemental, Coco being a ditz, Karen being smart and Noel being slightly mean.

"And that's how Swappi Swappi Swap was made" I said. My OCs looked at me. "No wonder this is called Really hecking terrible" said Xuffie.


	28. Demon pee 3

Just because it's not october, doesn't mean I can't still write Omorashi. Really hecking terrible stories can't be 500 words or more and where I got this from trackdancer/art/MMD-When-You-Gotta-Go-327798541 is. That's why I shortened it to 498 words

* * *

Alala is at her limit. Well, past her limit now. "Well what did I tell you earlier about drinking too much melon juice, Huh?" said Lanhua. Alala groaned in desperation. "Well the train station is there. There's gotta be a bathroom there. All you need to do is move. You'll never get relief if you don't move." said Lanhua. Alala had to go so bad, she's turning blue. Lanhua shook her. "Oi! BREATHE!" Now Alala had to pee even more! "Oops, I probably shouldn't shake you, should I?" said Lanhua. Alala walked quickly. "That's it, the station's only about 100 feet away, I think." said Lanhua. Alala shuffles to the crosswalk leading to the station. "That's it, we'll make it." said Lanhua. Just then, the light just turned red. Alala desperately pressed the button to make the light change back to green. "Don't keep doing that, it won't change any faster by pressing on it so many times." said Lanhua, "Besides, people are beginning to look and that's not a good thing if you wet yourself. You're an idol and wetting yourself in public won't be good." She did a quick potty dance. "Just so you know, I took photos, so I've got something to blackmail you with later." said Lanhua. The light changed. Alala can only walk slowly at this point. They finally reached the girls room but it was closed for cleaning! "NOOOOOOooooooooooo!" Alala cried. "The Men's Room is still open, but I AM NOT going in with you." said Lanhua. Alala took a big gulp and charged towards the men's room. As she's about to enter a guy comes out. "Young Lady where do you think you're going?" he said. "If my friend wets her pants now, especially since she's right next to you, two things will happen. One, she's going to get pee all over your new shoes and two, everyone's going to think you 'did something' ... and that 'something' isn't going to make you look good, if you know what I mean, so I suggest you might want to step out of the way before we have any incidents." said Lanhua. The guy left. Alala bowed apologetically to him as best she could and then charges into the boys room. She ran out 10 seconds later, blushing. "There are boys inside" she said. "Well duh, that's the boys room" said Lanhua, "Right, obviously I need to take charge here!" She grabbed Alala and drags her into the Men's Room. "EMERGENCY!" she shouted, "My friend here needs a stall NOW." She shoves Alala into an empty stall and shuts the door behind her. She then stood outside the stall glaring menacingly at anyone who looks their way. Alala moaned slightly as she relieves herself. Lanhua blushes. A few minutes later the two girls went out. "Feel better now?" said Lanhua. Alala nods. "Hmmmm, you're awfully quiet for once. Are you feeling OK?" she said. "I think I have to go too" said Lanhua. Yeah...


	29. iD0lMast3r

I have absolutely no idea what to call this file. YKN, I'll just call it iD0l for a lack of better ideas. Keep in mind that my headcanon is that Lucia has a staff like Aqua Regina's since, you know. This is based off RWBY chibi S2E05P1. 266 words.

* * *

Gaito was tormenting Seira. "Hahaha. Where do you think you're going, mermaid princess" he said. "Please! I-I don't want any trouble!" cried Seira. Gaito laughed maliciously. Just then, they heard someone. "You threatened your last mermaid, villain" "What? Who said that?" said Gaito. The figure appeared. He had blue hair and was wearing a sunhat and a mask. "It is I, the crime fighter known as the iD0lMast3r!" he said. A jellyfish appeared next to him. "And his heroic sidekick, MahouKura!" he added. "What? iD0lMast3r? Are you just an idol singer?" said Eriru, "Because we already have those and they're basically just superheroi-" The iD0lMast3r hit her with a staff. "Staff of Silence!" he shouted. "Egads. We're clearly no match for this mysterious new hero and his plucky sidekick" said Gaito. "What are you talking about?" said Izuru, "It's just that goofy Nagisa guy who is pretty immature" The iD0lMast3r hit her with a boxing glove. "Punch of Shut Up!" he shouted. "Be gone, evildoers. This ocean is under _our_ protection" he said, "Right MahouKura?" MahouKura made jellyfish noises. Gaito grunted. "We'll meet again, iD0lMast3r!" he said, "And next time, I'll be ready for you... and your stylish outfit" He disappeared. "Thank you for saving me, iD0lMast3r!" said Seira, "But weren't you scared?" the iD0lMast3r laughed. "The iD0lMast3r and MahouKura fear no one, young princess!" Just then, they heard Coco, Lucia, and Mashairo. "Hey! Who took my hat!" "I know that someone _didn't_ take my staff!" "Where are my gloves?!" "Except for them. We fear them" said the iD0lMaster, "Gotta go, bye!" He and MahouKura left.


	30. Pee Quiz

November is Octobery enough. The quiz I used is on gotoquiz dot com. The link is how_full_is_your_bladder_1. Go check it out. Like the 3rd Demon Pee thing, I also had to reduce this to less than 500 words so this is also 498 words

* * *

Lucia's toilet is broken, Rina's was also clogged, and Hanon locked the door. Lucia tried Karen and Noel's washroom but Noel was in the shower so she can't use that either. She noticed a webpage on Noel's computer reading "How full is your bladder". Lucia, out of curiosity, took the quiz. The first question was "On a scale of 1-6, how badly do you have to pee right now?". Lucia chose 5: "Feeling full...might burst!". Question 2 was "When was the last time you peed?". Lucia used the washroom at school at lunchtime so 5 hours ago. "4-7 hours" "What does the color yellow bring to mind?" She thought about Coco but that wasn't an option. The second thing she thought was lemons so she clicked "Lemonade..." and that instantly increased her need. "Press on your bladder. What do you feel?" She peed a little but luckily, she wasn't Hanon so she didn't let it completely. She clicked "Omg! I just squirted!" although she wasn't that surprised. "What Movements are you making right now?" "Crossing legs" "Do the worm. Howre ya feelin?" "Bladder is feeling full" "Is a toilet available?" "No" "How's it feeling down there?" "A little, ermm, drippy" "Make a fist and press it to your bladder. How long could you hold it there?" "A couple seconds, then I had to remove it or id wet myself!" "Gosh, how long is this quiz" Lucia thought, "But Noel hasn't finished her shower yet." The thought of water running made Lucia hold her crotch, but she continued. "Stick a cup in your pants and let out a tiny squirt, then quickly stop yourself. What happened?" Lucia went to get a cup and she did what she was tasked. It was about a third full so she clicked "More than a squirt". "How much liquid have you drank today?" "A cup" "How is this quiz making you feel?" "Bursting!" "Take two fingers and push your abdomen...how does it feel?" "Ooh ooh ooh that hurts!" "Why are you taking this quiz instead of peeing?" "The bathroom isnt available and I'm dying!" "Do you or your family have a history of..." Lucia chose "None of the above" because she only had to pee at least once a day. "Do you like to hold it in and why?" "No" "Sit on the toilet and try your hardest not to pee. Turn on all sources of running water (shower, sink, etc). Result?" Of course, she had to use a bowl for this one. Even if it was an actual toilet, she thinks she'd still clicked "Restraining myself". "Now, on a scale of 1-6, how much do you gotta go?" "5- NEED. A. BATHROOM." "Potty dance?" "Can't stop or I'll lose it" "Last thing: Could you pee right now?" "I'm about to burst!" Lucia clicked "submit answers" when Noel came out of the shower. The results was "53% full". "You're doing that?" Noel asked. Lucia nodded. She ran to Noel's toilet and relieved herself.


	31. Demon relief

I don't think it was a coincidence that just after I sent WesTheDeviant, who hates wetting omorashi, my first Eriru omorashi, that they decided to leave Deviantart. So I'd guess I'd write this. Featuring WesTheDeviant. 273 words.

* * *

Izuru is at a bar with Eriru, figuring out how to catch the Main Trio. Eriru just drank an entire bottle of water and now... well, you can probably guess. Eriru tried to enter but Coco was in there. "Why does the Yellow Pearl Princess always take long in the restroom" said Izuru, "Whatever." Izuru got a plan. She dragged Eriru, who still needed to pee. "Eriru, stop complaining!" said Izuru. "But I have to go..." said Eriru. "Then hold it!" said Izuru. The Main Trio appeared. Eriru tried to keep a straight face, which was hard to do considering she needed to go. Lucia said, "We'll purify you with our Pichi Pichi Voice!" "FIRST I HAVE TO TAKE A BATHROOM BREAK!" Eriru shouted. She saw that Rina had tied a rope around her leg. She turned into battle forme. "You do never mess with a girl who has to pee!" she said. "True but," said Hanon, "You kinda deserve it" The Main trio transformed. A surge of uncomfortableness kicked in and Eriru turned into lighthearted. Just then, WesTheDeviant got out a knife and cut the rope. Eriru ran away, looking for a toilet. "Well that happened" said Lucia. "Do you think we should wait for her?" said Izuru. "I think we should" said Rina. Meanwhile, Eriru found the bar she was at a minute ago. It was vacant which was good for her, so she ran straight in. She took of her miniskirt and panties and sat on the toilet. She felt the stream coming out. She sighed and stayed longer than fifteen seconds because all the urine that accumulated inside her.


	32. I won't make it!

How many files have I named "!"? Whatever. I decided to write another Rina omorashi. 365 words.

* * *

Rina was in the shopping district. She treated herself to a large milk tea earlier and now she was at a bookstore. She bought the books she wanted and then left. A few minutes later, she felt an uncomfortable sensation between her legs. She felt the need before she entered the shopping district but she shrugged it off, but the tea found its way through her. She tried to run to the Pearl Piari but running just made it worse. She realized that she wouldn't make it to the Pearl Piari, or her apartment, in time. She remembered that Masahiro's mansion was close by so she decided to use the restroom there. She carefully made her way to Masahiro's place, trying not to spill her waste liquid. She finally made it to the Hamasaki residence. She knocked on the door, hoping that someone will answer. She pushed on her parts and did a potty dance. Masahiro opened the door. "Ah, Rina-chan! What are you doing here?" he said. As I mentioned in the first Rina omorashi fic, Rina has trouble blurting out her restroom problems. She quietly said, "There's something I must do here" She blushed verily. Masahiro let her in and slowly, Rina made her way to the washroom. Masahiro noticed Rina's strange walk and stance. "Rina-chan, what's wrong?" he said. Rina stopped and blushed. Rina started potty dancing again. Masahiro was confused. "You need to go?" he asked. Rina nodded. Another surge of desperation hit her and she started crying. "M-Masahiro, I-I don't think I'm gonna make it in time" she cried. Masahiro picked up Rina. "Hold it in for a bit more, okay" he said. He carried her bridal style to the toilet. He put her down when he entered the restroom. "Rina, you can go now" he assured. Rina walked over to the toilet and looked at Masahiro. I forgot to mention this, but she is also bladder shy. Masahiro went out of the washroom and shut the door behind him. Rina let the stream out. She sighed in relief, it felt so good for her. The stream stopped after thirty seconds and she exited the washroom after wiping and flushing.


	33. Summer Omo

It's a hot day outside. Sun in shining. Kids are indoors. On days like these, writers like me... ARE MAKING MORE OMORASHI FSR! This is an omorashi taking place on a hot summer day like this. Also, I called the second Mermaid Pee fic "the first Rina omorashi fic" since the one where Rina is forced to use the boys restroom isn't actually an omorashi. 255 words.

* * *

Hanon was drinking some ice tea with Nagisa because it was a hot day. "Ah, a cold drink on a hot summer day is really nice" said Hanon. "It sure is" said Nagisa. Hanon drank, like, her third glass. "So refreshing, right Nagisa?" she added. Nagisa nodded. Hanon felt something. Nagisa noticed. "Hanon, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong, Nagisa" said Hanon. She giggled. She sipped yet another glass. A minute later, she felt that feeling again. "Oh no!" she thought, "I have to pee" She started potty dancing in her chair. She did not notice that Nagisa has gone to the washroom. She saw an empty chair where Nagisa was and she decided to use this time to use the washroom, not knowing that Nagisa is already in there. She walked to the restroom and tried opening the door, except since Nagisa is in there, it is locked. Hanon banged on the door, waiting for whoever is in there (Nagisa) to come out. She decided to just wait it out. Hanon was feeling hot again so she subconsciously drank a fifth glass. Hanon realized what she had done and started crossing her legs. Nagisa opened the door and saw Hanon. "Nagisa?" said Hanon. "Hanon, if you had to go, why didn't you tell me?" asked Nagisa. Hanon was about to speak when she felt a wet spot. She and Nagisa looked down to see a yellow puddle forming under Hanon. Hanon blushed. "N-Nagisa, I'm so sorry!" she cried. She ran into her room.


	34. Tea is a diuretic

So, since I've done a Rina omorashi with Masahiro and a Hanon omorashi with Nagisa, you can guess where this is going. Also featuring Karen to balance out Noel's appearance in the last Lucia Omorashi. The original word count was 285 which, unfortunately, there's nothing special about the number. So, since 365 and 255 are interesting, I edited it to have a more interesting word count of 300!

* * *

Lucia was walking with Karen when they saw Kaito. "Hey, Lucia-chan." said Kaito. "Kaito!" Lucia said, "I've been thinking. How about we get some fruit tea" "That sounds good!" said Kaito, "Do you agree Karen?" "Yeah, but remember that tea is a diuretic" said Karen. "Umm okay?" said Lucia and Kaito, not knowing what a diuretic was. "Yeah, something tells me this isn't going to end well" said Karen, "I'll pass" She left. So Kaito and Lucia went to the bobba cafe and drank tea together. Later, Lucia felt the need to pee. "Kaito, I'm just gonna go pee" she said. At least she wasn't Rina. "Okay, but be right back" said Kaito. Lucia asked for the washroom and was shocked to find out there's a line. She went back to Kaito and said, "Uh... Kaito? There's a line" "It's okay. The Pearl Piari isn't that far" said Kaito, "You can probably hold it" "Yeah, I could" said Lucia. They finished the tea and left. Lucia tried to keep up with Kaito. "Maybe I shouldn't have drank the whole thing" thought Lucia. They saw Karen. "So was I right or was I right?" said Karen, "How badly do you need to go?" Lucia and Kaito blushed. "Well... I... uh.." said Kaito. Lucia looked Kaito. "You gotta pee as well?" said Lucia. "Well, a bit" said Kaito. "Here. The writer-" "Don't call me that! I have a name!" I interrupted. "Angelo has opened up a portal to the Pearl Piari" said Karen. Lucia and Kaito went through my portal which conveniently exits near the Pearl Piari restroom. "Well, ladies first, I guess" said Kaito. Lucia went into the restroom and used the toilet. After finishing up, she exits the restroom and lets Kaito use it. Kaito walked in and relieved himself.


	35. Denial

Based of the Sara Part in _Everybody's gotta pee_. 250 words

* * *

Gaito wanted to talk to Sara. This would've been fine if it wasn't for one thing. Sara had drunk a few glasses of water before and now her lower region was troubling her. Sara wanted to tell Gaito about her need but she thinks she might worry him. She decided to just hold it. Seven hours later and nobody moved. The only movements worth noting is Sara's frantic potty dance. "Gaito-sama, you must leave sometime." Sara thought, "Shouldn't you have to pee?" The thought of pee made her need to pee more. Her dress was hiding her crossed legs but Gaito could see her hands pressing on her bladder. "Sara, are you okay?" said Gaito. Sara nodded. "Gaito-sama! I'm alright" she said. "Sara, I'm worried about you." Gaito said, "You haven't peed since eight hours ago" "I'm okay!" "Just go, holding it in isn't good for you" said Gaito. "Gaito-sama! It's fine! I can hold it!" Sara said in protest. "It doesn't look like you can" Gaito said, "Why aren't you using the washroom?" "I didn't want to worry you!" cried Sara. "It's okay." said Gaito, "If you want, I can take you to the washroom" Sara smiled. Gaito took Sara to his personal toilet. Sara went inside. She relieved herself. She heard Gaito. "Uh... If you're done in there, may I have a turn?" he stammered. Sara gasped. "Gaito-sama also has to pee?" she thought. She smiled. "If neither of us had said anything, we would've both wet ourselves"


	36. Double trouble

I have no idea how to write a Coco omorashi. Maybe I can reorder this so the Seira/Hippo/Yuuri/Mikaru/Meru omorashi goes after this? Okay. I might look up some omorashi prompts. I'm in school so that's a fail. I want to include Lady Bat as well. What if Mori and Coco were on a date and Coco had the need to pee! Perfect! I couldn't decide if they found out just after they wet themselves, only finding out the next day, or not finding out at all. I decided to go with this one. I'll post the middle idea on deviantart. This is 325 words. That's a quarter of 1300!. Also, Like my new cover pic? I drew it myself. It is based of the cover pic of the nakesake story on wattpad.

* * *

Coco was on a date with Mori. Right now, they were at the bubble tea caffe, the same one that Lucia and Kaito went to in the 34th Really hecking terrible story. "This is so calming" said Coco. Mori nodded. Neither of them knew about the desperation Lucia and Kaito felt afterwards, nor knowing about the diuretic properties of fruit tea. They ordered two large fruit teas and drank them up. So later, they were walking to the park. What Mori didn't realize is that Coco was feeling a pain in her bladder. Coco felt the need before she went onto the date, but it wasn't a serious problem then. "Um... Mori-kun?" said Coco. "What is it, Coco-chan?" asked Mori. "I..." Coco shut herself up. She couldn't say that in front of Mori-kun. "Nothing" she said. What Coco didn't realize is that Mori also had to go. The date passed on and both of them refused to tell each other they had to pee. A few hours later, the date was finished. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" said Mori. "Yeah" said Coco. They started to turn around when they both felt something. They were peeing themselves in front of each other! Well, technically, they are facing away from each other, but still! They blushed. Their puddles merged because they are so close together. They finished their streams at about the same time and they faced each other to apologize. "Mori-kun/Coco-chan," they said, "I'm so-" They noticed a wet spot on each other. Only now they realized that both of them had to pee. Coco said, "Y-You are..." "You too?" said Mori. Coco nodded. "It's kind of strange peeing yourself in front of your lover" she said, "Especially if your lover is doing the same" "We should've told each other" said Mori. "Yeah, we should've" said Coco. "How about we go to my place to wash up" said Mori. "Great idea" said Coco. They left.


	37. Quintuple Omo

Time to kill 5 birds with one stone! Or should I say, relieve 5 people with one toilet! 165 words which again broke the streak of interesting word counts.

* * *

Seira, Hippo, Yuuri, Mikaru and Meru are watching a movie. Seira felt the need to pee so she got up and went to the bathroom without anyone noticing. Literally a second later, Hippo got up and said, "Everyone, I have to use the little guardians room" He left and was a bit surprised to find out that Seira was already using it. Two seconds later, Yuuri and Meru followed Hippo to the restroom. "I can't hold it. I'm going outside" said Yuuri. "I'm going with you" said Hippo. "Well I'm not" said Meru. Hippo and Yuuri went outside. Mikaru noticed them. "That was fast" said Mikaru. "Seira-san is using it" said Hippo. He and Yuuri peed outside. Mikaru decided to get out a cup about the size of an orange. She took off her panties and peed in it. Meanwhile, Meru was still waiting for Seira to finish. Just as Meru was about to give in, Seira walked out. Meru ran in and relieved herself.


	38. Another one?

Let's take another break from omorashi. Based off another RWBY chibi episode, also having to do with the HuntsMan. 346

* * *

Sheshe laughed evily after tying the iD0lMast3r into some sort of machine. "You've fallen right into my clutches, iD0lMast3r!" she said. "Hontoda yo ne" said Mimi. "I'll find a way to escape, evil-doer" said the iD0lMast3r, struggling, "And I'll look awesome doing it!" "Oh, I'll doubt that, stylish avenger" said Sheshe, "Not even you can escape... THE BLACK BEAUTY BEWITCHINATOR!" ... (Mimi kickstarts it) "You... uh... have to let the evil warm up first" noted Sheshe. "You went through all this trouble for me?" said the iD0lMast3r, "This is really elaborate. I'm impressed" "Thank you! It is so nice to be appreciated for all our hard work!" said Sheshe, "Evil machines don't just build themselves, you know" "Hontoda yo ne" said Mimi. Just then, jellyfish noises. It was a blue haired heroine with MahouKura! "I am a íD0la A2ul!" she said, "And I'm here to-" "Yes, okay, right, but look." the iD0lMast3r interrupted, "My archnemesis kind of went a lot of trouble to build this thing and I kinda wanted to see what it does before I escape" Beat. "Are you serious right now?" said a íD0la A2ul. "It's professional superhero courtesy" said iD0lMaster. "Okay... Fine..." said íD0la A2ul, "It's just I spent all week making this outfit, hehe" "Cool, cool." said the iD0lMast3r, "If you could let us back to the important stuff right now" Mimi reactivated the machine. "Well that could really ruin the mood" said Sheshe. Just then, a íD0la A2ul attacked and MahouKura chased Mimi away. "Sorry" said a íD0la A2ul. iD0lMast3r went up to her. "I don't know who you are, stranger, but you're clearly the most powerful supervillain I've ever encountered." he said. "No! You don't understand!" "From now on, you have my undivided attention!" "I... do?" íD0la A2ul asked, smiling. "I will chase after you all day and night, and I won't rest until I catch you!" threatened the iD0lMast3r, "So, I hope you're happy" A íD0la A2ul internally screamed with joy. And so later, she, as Hanon, was singing with joy. Yuuri appeared. "Someone had a good night"


	39. Predictive text

For the 39th really hecking terrible MMPPP story, I'll generate this with botnik. I put the previous 38 stories into one text file and used that as data. Then, I'll press the first suggestion(only for the first 13 words) over and over until I get a story over 100 words. There are only a few grammatical errors and spelling mistakes and only two are constrained writing. However, 50% of them are omorashi. Anyways, Let's go!

* * *

" said hanon was telling nagisa about a water purifier she built with a girl who has to pee... " said mikaru began troubling before she felt something " i would chase my urine that i entered an orange is in and so rina omorashi she can go it was confused a plan of uncomfortableness splashing transformed " it is it dammit you do to do i said izuru so bad the id0lmast3r laughed neither as meru music and now in with gaito two seconds later and nobody moved it two inches to the left and so sorry at lucia


	40. Unex Omo

So apparently, it was the deviantart staff that deactivated Wes's account just because they thought he was under 13. Also, TIL Wes has a youtube account. I'm writing this Nikora omorashi because IDK. 174

* * *

Nikora was waiting for Lucia outside the restroom. Looks like she was working for far too long. Unfortunately for her, the one downstairs was out of order. "Lucia, if you don't come out soon, someone's gonna make a terrible mess!" she said. "Just wait" said Lucia. Nikora thought about sitting on the bed to ease the pain, but she thought she would have to hold it in for more time walking from there to the washroom. She decided the best option is to just hold it while standing there. Nikora knocked on the door again. "I'm just finishing up, onee-chan" said Lucia. "Oh great." Nikora thought, "As much as I want my sister to have personal hygiene, it means I have to wait just a little longer!" After about a minute of waiting, Lucia walked out of the washroom. Nikora ran straight in. She took off her panties and peed. Part of the stream landed on the toilet seat but it's not much and she could easily clean it up. Nikora sighed in relief.


	41. MikaruxPillow

Me: I was today years old (12/08/2019) when I realized that I forgot to put a Pillow entry in Mikaru is a slut. As my brother would say, "Let's not talk about that". Instead, I will write this. The ship name would be "Random Girl Shipping"

Bulgogi: You skipped out her? Seriously!

Me: Sorry. 101 words

* * *

Mikaru was walking with Pillow. They saw a necklace in the jewellery store. "I want that!" said Mikaru. "Are you sure? That seems kind of expensive" said Pillow. Mikaru nodded. So they bought it with both of their money and a little bit of the other Death PACTers'. "That looks good on you!" said Pillow. "You should wear it" said Mikaru. They both went to an amusement park and they did random things. At night, they arrived back at the Amagi residence. "Well then, see you tomorrow!" said Pillow. "One question" said Mikaru, "Who's your favourite crossover ship?" Pillow smiled. "Us"


	42. Umm Rina?

**Item #:** SCP-CRACK-J

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-CRACK J is stored on my laptop.

**Description:** SCP-CRACK-J is a .txt file labeled "RHTMMPPPS 41. ". When seen, SCP-CRACK-J will cause blindness because it's the worst fanfic you'll ever see

If you want to see the file, then it's on dot com/scp-crack-j. Anyways, back to this. 176

* * *

The mermaids were working at the beachhouse, although Noel was sick. Rina told Hanon, "Can I take a break?" "Rina, our shift is almost done." said Hanon. "I know" said Rina, "It's just that..." She left to take the order to the table. Karen and Coco looked at them. "She seems a bit slower than usual" said Karen, "Usually, she can do it in five seconds." "I think she's just tired" said Coco. "I'm fine, guys!" Rina said. "Doesn't look like you are" said Lucia. Just then, Noel came in. "Noel! Just in time" said Hanon, "The beachhouse is closing in about ten seconds" "The shift is over?" said Rina, "Thank Aqu- Ah!" The girls looked at Rina. They gasped. Rina was having an accident! "I'm so ashamed of you!" shouted Noel, "Couldn't you keep track of your friend's needs?" "She didn't say anything" said Karen. "Of course she didn't say anything! She's Rina" said Noel. She turned towards a right now sobbing Rina. "It's okay, Rina. Let's get you cleaned up" she said. Rina nodded.


	43. Escape room

This is an idea I had for a while. 440

* * *

The mermaids booked an escape room. Right now, they were waiting for the previous group to finish. While they were waiting, all of them got up to use the restroom. All except Rina, who didn't feel the need at all. She didn't think she had to go until it was too late. The moment the girls entered the escape room and the door was shut, Rina felt a slight twinge. She didn't realize what it was until Lucia talked about a pee bucket for Seira. The need felt stronger, as if she didn't tinkle in a while. "I missed out all the indications of my need. I'm such an idiot" she thought, "How long did I hold it in for?" She tried to tell everyone about how she needed to pee, but just couldn't. "Rina, what's wrong?" said Karen. "I forgot to prepare my body" Rina quietly said, indicating her situation in a roundabout way. "What are you talking about?" said Karen. Hanon, making a wild, but extremely convenient guess, said, "I think she's thirsty" "No, not at all!" said Rina, "Quite the opposite..." Noel thought abut it. "So instead of wanting water into your body, you want water out of your body" she said. Rina nodded. "A lot of it actually" "And you didn't go before we entered this room?" asked Lucia, "Jeez, you're so stupid" "I guess the best course of action is to wait it out and not make her think about it" said Coco. So they got back to solving the escape room. Rina, although fidgeting like crazy, helped a bit. It wasn't even an hour in when Rina knew she had to relieve herself sooner rather than later. Knowing that it was a two hour escape room didn't help at all. "What if I wet myself?" she said. "You'll be fine" assured Noel. "I may not look like it, but I don't have a decently-sized bladder" said Rina, "Not enough to hold another hour's worth of pee pee. In fact, it's not big enough to hold another minute's worth" Seira gave her the pee bucket. "I have to go too a bit, but not right now" she said, "You need it more than me" Rina blushed. "I can't go in that!" she said. "Rina, you're gonna go anyways. At least make it decent" said Karen. Rina reluctantly accepts. She took off her panties and sat on the bucket. She signals the others to turn away and tries her hardest to pee. After five seconds, she felt the stream coming out. She wasn't sure if it was voluntary or not but it felt good for her.


	44. Massy's Dilemma

It's about time I did one of these. #33 to #36 double up as omorashi stories for the mermaid in question's boyfriends. However, #32 has just Rina desperate. This is a follow-up story of that story, with Masahiro being desperate. I also posted this on my deviantart. Like the other one, this is 365 words.

* * *

Rina and Masahiro were on a date at the park. They were talking about the time when Rina almost wet herself. (See RHTMMPPPS 32 for what happened.) "Thanks for helping me out the other day" Rina said, "If I hadn't thought about you, I would've wet myself on the street" "Yeah, I really helped you out" said Masahiro. "I could probably make up for that, but I don't know how" said Rina. Masahiro took a sip out of the milk tea he bought earlier. However, as you know, that was a bad idea. While they were talking, Masahiro felt the need to go. "Oh crap. Why do I need to go so badly?" he thought. He looked at Rina. Usually, when he needed to use the restroom, he excused himself to take a restroom break. But this time was different, he was on a date with a girl, more importantly, the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic. She looked up to him, she would probably be disappointed at him if he told her he needed to empty his bladder, so he just stayed silent. A few hours later, Masahiro was fidgeting so badly to the point that Rina was worried about him. "Hey, Masahiro. Are you feeling okay?" said Rina. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Masahiro. The date was almost over, but the pressured prince didn't think he could last. He decided to tell Rina about his need. "Umm... Rina-chan..." he said, with a blush on his face, "I have to... you know... go." "Oh... uh... Masahiro..." said Rina. She smiled. "You know, maybe it's time I returned the favor." she said. She figured out that her apartment is closer than Masahiro's mansion, so she can let Masahiro use the toilet there, just like how Masahiro let her use his toilet. "My apartment is close to here, and since you helped me relieve myself that time, I could let you do the same" she said. "Okay, but please hurry." said Masahiro. She grabbed Masahiro's hand and took him to her apartment. When they got there, Masahiro entered the bathroom and relieved himself. He sighed. "Feel good, Masahiro?" Rina asked from outside the bathroom. "Yeah" said Masahiro.


End file.
